Demise
by Ellukia
Summary: Set years after the second season. Years after the night class left the Academy, a strange rumor begins to spread: the Moon Dorm is haunted. What happens when three boys decide to investigate the truthfulness of the rumor? please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone! :D

sorry for the mistakes you'll find, english is not my first language xD

hope you'll enjoy! :D

i don't own -_- sadly

* * *

a silver haired child, not more than twelve years old, run up to the Academy's main gate. He stopped in front of the mail box, a bright smile on his face. Last week, he had sent a letter to that _person, _and since, he had been waiting impatiently for a reply. He took a deep breath and opened it. resting inside the box was a parcel, the boy's face lit up, he hurriedly took it out. He inspected it and his face instantly fell, it was destined to his uncle, Cross. Again, his letter didn't get a response. He sulkily made his way to the headmaster's residence.

The boy softly closed the door behind him. he spotted the headmaster sitting on the couch and walked up to him, pouting.

"this is for you" he handed him the parcel.

Cross looked up from the stack of papers in his hands and smiled at him "thank you, Zero" he unwrapped it, and took out the small bottle filled with dark blue liquid.

"here, this is your medicine. Once you use it up, inform me" he held the bottle up in little Zero's direction.

Zero glared at the bottle "I don't want it!" he yelled before he run up the stairs. A few seconds later, a door slammed shut forcefully.

Cross sighed and followed the little kid. He knocked once, and without waiting for a response, he opened the door and stepped in.

Little Zero was sitting on the floor, next to his bed, glaring at the wall in front of him.

"Zero" Cross called softly. Zero ignored him.

He sat next to the small boy and looked at him "you have to drink your medicine"

The boy pouted "I don't want to. It tastes bitter"

"it's medicine after all" Cross chuckled. The boy looked truly adorable.

Zero glared at him, making him look more like the cute little child that he was "I don't need it. I feel fine"

Cross hugged the child tightly "Oh my God! You look like your father, but you're way cuter than him" he exclaimed in delight.

Zero struggled to get out of his crazy uncle's death grip.

Cross let go of him "but Zero, what will your mother say if she knew you refuse to take your medicine. Remember, she was the one who prescribed it" Cross hated playing this card, but it always worked. Zero would never disobey his parents.

Zero looked to the side and sighed "fine, I'll take it"

"cute!" cross squealed. Little Zero sweat dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

hello everyone! :D

thank you Mirria1 and James that really made me happy xD

hope you'll enjoy

* * *

3 years later.

Zero opened his bedroom's window and deeply breathed the fresh air. He opened the nightstand's drawer and took out the small bottle. He couldn't remember since when he started taking the medicine, his uncle Cross had told him it was since he was born, but, as time passes, the liquid's color changed as did its taste. The first he ever remembered drinking had a greenish color and had a rather bland taste. The second one was bluish and had a sour flavor. The current one, he glanced at the bottle in his hand, red, the color of blood, and it was even bitterer than the last one, he first started drinking the red liquid two years ago; after the pain in his abdomen became unbearable.

He looked at the bottle and sighed "way to go! I forgot to tell him there was none left" He opened the bottle and in one gulp swallowed the remaining liquid. He grabbed his clothes and went to have a quick morning shower.

* * *

Zero was sitting in his usual seat next to the window, head resting on his palm, looking out the window lost in thoughts. Today again, he didn't get a response to his letter. Well, it could be understandable, he didn't write any address. But, he still remembers the first letter he ever wrote, it was without destination address too. The next day he went to retrieve it but the letter had disappeared and Cross had told him that it reached its destination, he had been extremely happy and decided to keep writing more letters, waiting for that day when he would receive a reply. Come to think of it, the letters he wrote, they always disappear the next day. So he's okay with it, he would wait; wait patiently as he did all those years.

"so Zero, you're coming?" the new voice brought him back from his reverie. He looked surprised at the figure towering over him.

"where?" he asked confused.

"that's mean, and I've been talking to you for the past hour!" his friend Akira whined. Big bright green eyes welling up with imaginary tears.

"I told you to stop bothering him" their other friend, Kaito, rolled his sky blue eyes at him.

Akira pointed an accusing finger towards him "I'm not talking to you!"

Kaito sighed deeply "the only thing you're good at is yelling. Keep it up, it might save you one day"

Zero held up his hands in front of him in an act of surrender "calm down you two" he smiled nervously. Once they had started, there's no stopping them. They often fight with each other, though they're best friends. well, more like, Kaito putting up with the brown haired teen.

"where do you want to go anyway?" Zero asked, curious.

Akira's face lit up "to the haunted mansion" he said cheerfully.

"the haunted Dorm" Kaito corrected calmly, his eyeglasses glittering.

"it's the same!" Akira retorted.

"yeah, right"

"so, are you coming?" Akira asked Zero, ignoring the black haired student.

Zero smiled sheepishly "sorry guys, I can't today" Cross had thrown quite a fit when he knew that he had no more medicine. He had told him to get home as soon as possible. He had even tried to convince Zero not to attend class today.

"where are you going?" Akira asked surprised "oh" he grinned as If he had discovered a secret "could it be you're afraid of ghosts"

"ghosts don't exist" Zero huffed. He certainly wasn't afraid of them. How can you fear something born from people's fantasy? ghosts, vampires, werewolves, none of them exist.

"you sure?" Akira smugly asked "you know, there have been reports of ghosts' sightings. Others claimed they had heard loud crashes coming from one of the rooms followed by whimpers" he said darkly, trying to create a scary atmosphere "others even said to have seen a shadow staring at them from one of the windows"

"nonsense!" Zero crossed his arms, eyebrow raised "I'm sure it's their minds playing tricks on them. They wanted to believe it so badly, their minds created those illusions"

"if what you say is true, I doubt they will see and hear the same thing"

"anyway, there's no ghost in the Moon Dorm"

"how can you be sure?" Akira pouted.

"I live here, idiot"

"well then, we'll just have to go check" Akira smiled brightly "how about tomorrow?" he extended his hand towards the silverette "whoever loses will treat us to lunch for a whole month"

Zero took the offered hand, confident to win, creating a mental list for the dishes he would make the brunette pay "deal" he smirked.

Kaito sighed desperately, how tiring it was to take care of these two childish humans!

* * *

this chapter was short :( i know but next chapter will be longer :)

we all know who's the ghost xD *hint hint* his name starts with K and ends with the japanese word for rain xD


	3. Chapter 3

hello everyone! :D

thank you for reading this story xD

Spamano03, TsukihanaYUE, asuna miyamoto, God-d-e-ss Eternity, KxZ fan girl, LordLoveless :) thank you ! xD

please review :)

hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Zero looked up at the Moon Dorm gate. He put his hand in his pocket, feeling for the Dorm keys. Yesterday, he had sneaked into his uncle's study and _borrowed_ them. Although they got the dorm's, they would have to climb the gate walls if they wanted to gain access to the dorm.

"ready guys?" Akira grinned.

"I'll go first" Kaito announced as he walked up to the wall and in a swift movement jumped, landing on top of the wall.

"wow, with your glasses, one would think you're a weakling" Akira exclaimed.

"I guess we need to help you up" Kaito remarked.

"I can do it alone thank you very much" Akira huffed, indignant "you go first" he turned to where Zero was supposed to be standing, only there was no Zero. He looked up and his mouth hung open in surprise; Zero was standing next to Kaito, grinning at him "how?" he mumbled.

"you coming?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

Zero and Kaito stood in front of the dorm's door, Akira behind them, massaging his back, a sour expression on his face.

"next time I'll bring a ladder" he sighed.

"you refused our help" Zero stated. Akira scowled.

"do you have the keys?" Kaito asked.

Zero took the keys out and handed them to him "here"

Kaito looked at the two teen, brows knitted "let me ask you again. You're sure you want to do this?"

"dude, we're already here" Akira rolled his eyes. Zero nodded.

When they opened the door, they were greeted by blinding darkness. Akira took out a flashlight "let the adventure begin" he grinned. Their eyes wondered around the huge hall and finally settled on the stairs leading up to the upper floors.

"let's go" Akira smiled brightly.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kaito whispered.

They walked down the hallway, peeping at every room in their way. They were mostly bedroom, empty bedrooms. They opened a door to another bedroom, but less dusty than the others.

Akira sat on the bed "oh! It's comfy" and sprawled on it.

Kaito nervously looked around "I think we should leave this place"

Akira sat up and smirked at him "is mister genius afraid?"

"we should get out of here" Kaito said loudly, his eyes darting around the room.

Another door attracted Zero's attention, he walked up to it and opened it. he turned to look at the frightened teen "relax, there's nothing here" he said smiling "all those talk about ghosts and whatever are but nonsense"

At the stunned looks his friends were giving him, or more like to the space behind him, he nervously smiled "what's wrong?" when he received no response, he gulped "don't tell me there's a –"

"what are you doing here?" a new voice behind him said harshly.

"AHHHHHHH!" Zero and Akira yelled at the same time, imaginary tears flooding their eyes.

Zero darted forward and out the door, followed by Akira, before the latter stopped and grabbed Kaito, who was glued to the spot, dragging him along. In their rush, Zero and the two teens went in different directions.

Zero kept on aimlessly running around the dorm. He had since long lost his way, but for his own sanity, he pretended that he was trying to lose his pursuer, if there was a pursuer. He was pretty sure that in those horror movies he often watched, much to his chagrin now, the NOT-A-GHOST creature follows whoever dared to disturb it, seeking revenge that can only be attained by the death of the said intruder.

'I'm dead! I'm so dead! Why did I let myself be dragged into this mess?' he thought as he made another turn. He stopped, his stomach churned as it turned out to be a dead end. He looked frantically around, looking for a way out. When he spotted a slightly opened door, he hurriedly got in and closed the door behind him, it was yet another bedroom. He opened the large wardrobe, and got in, praying that he wouldn't be found.

As he tried to even out his breathing, he heard the bedroom door open slowly. 'calm down, calm down' he tried to quiet down his heart's frantic beating. Footsteps slowly made their way to the wardrobe and the door was torn open. Before he could get a glimpse of his attacker, he was thrown out across the room. his back connected violently with the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. He struggled to get up, gasping for air.

"what are you doing here, Kiryu-kun?" his attacker said acidly.

'what?' Zero thought, taken aback 'he knows my name!' he coughed, gasping for air.

The figure threateningly walked up to him. he grasped Zero from the front of his school uniform and lifted him up, his legs dangling in the air.

Zero struggled to get out of his grasp "let go of me" he choked.

Chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise, and the hand let go of the silverette, letting him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"ow" Zero groaned. He looked up at the cloaked figure staring down at him and backed against the wall, glaring at the figure, trying his best to cover the gnawing fear inside of him.

"who are you?" the attacker asked, eyes narrowed.

"I-I should be the one asking that. I don't know you and you attacked me" Zero stuttered.

The figure glared at him, sending shivers down his spin "who are you? You have five seconds to give me an answer"

When the attacker took out a sword from- well, he didn't see where the sword was from, one second he was unarmed, the next there was a sword in his hand. The only thought running in the silverette's head was 'so ghosts could use swords!'

He regretted ever disagreeing with his friend about the existence of ghosts. If only he could go back in time, he would treat the whole school for a whole year, just to avoid his current predicament.

"Zero Kiryu" he hesitated.

"you're lying" the man narrowed his eyes further, and straightened his grip on the sword, ready to strike.

Zero closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms as an act to protect himself "please don't kill me" he yelled. When nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and peered from between his arms. The man was staring at him, expressionless. Zero looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

The man turned his back to him "get out of here before I change my mind" and walked out the room.

Zero stared, shocked, at the retreating figure before he shook his head and made to stand up. He felt his knees buckle under him. his put his palm on the wall using it as support.

"pathetic" he whispered.

* * *

"what should we do? Zero is still inside" Akira whined.

"let go of my hand, I have to go look for Zero" Kaito said as he tried to untangle his hand from Akira's death grip. They had made it outside the dorm, well thanks to Akira dragging him.

"wait, I'll go with you" Akira squealed. he didn't want to stay alone. Though he admired the supernatural creatures, encountering an angry ghost was not in his agenda.

Before Kaito could protest, he spotted the source of his worry slowly walking out the dorm and towards them. They run up to him.

"you okay Zero?" Akira asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Zero nodded.

"what happened?" Kaito asked, voice laced with worry. Zero just stared at them, a weird expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Zero" Akira cried "it's my fault" he flailed his arms around, almost smacking Zero across the face.

"right now, you're more of a threat than any ghost or another being" he attempted a joke. He looked at his friend's tear stricken face and sighed. it wasn't Akira's fault, they all shared the responsibility. And it's not like he was harmed; well it's true he was thrown around like a sack of potatoes but it wasn't that painful; he was more scared than hurt. He sighed. The last thing he wanted to see on his friends' faces was guilt. He had seen it enough to last him a lifetime, on his Uncle Cross' face, and on his uncle Yagari's face. He straightened up and smiled "dude, that was one hell of a day" he shook his head, seeming as if trying to hold back laugher.

"did the ghost chase you?" Akira asked.

"the ghost? Wasn't he chasing you guys?" Zero asked, feigning surprise.

Akira frantically shook his head.

"that's weird, actually I had lost my way out and all I did was running around in circles" he laughed dumbly "I thought I'll never get out of there"

"have you seen the ghost?" Akira asked.

"hm?" Zero looked at him "well, I was the closest one to him"

Kaito frowned; Zero hadn't looked at the man, he had run out without getting a glimpse of him.

Akira gulped "so, what does he look like?" he asked, slightly excited. To say he wasn't interested would be a lie.

Zero _scratched his chin_ in serious _deep thought. The image of dark brown strands of hair falling around the man' shoulder and the wine brown eyes glaring daggers at him came up to his mind. He looked at Akira and announced "a brownie" and laughed loudly._

_Akira turned to Kaito "I knew it, he broke down" he said, imaginary tears streaming down his eyes._

"what should we do about the ghost? What if he comes out to get us?" Akira asked, flailing his arms around.

"aren't they bound to the place they haunt?" Zero asked.

"that's only in movies!"

"well, who would have thought that they really existed" Zero shrugged "but man, you should have seen your face when you screamed" he burst out laughing.

Akira blushed, embarrassed "see who's talking! All your tough talk was thrown out the window the moment you opened that door" he retorted, completely forgetting about his fear.

"wonder who was squealing like a little girl" Zero smirked.

"anyway, I won the deal. You're gonna buy anything I want for a whole month" he stuck his tongue out.

"alright, fine" Zero held up his hands in an act of surrender.

Kaito looked at Zero, not believing a word he said. It was apparent from teen's constant shaking that he was scared. A shadow caught his attention. He swiftly turned his head towards one of the windows, but there was nothing.

"come, we'll accompany you to your room" Kaito said.

Zero shook his head "what?! I'm not a kid" he pouted. The last thing he wanted was for his uncle to see him in that state.

"yeah, right" Akira snickered.

From one of the many windows, chocolate brown eyes watched as the silverette made his way away from the Moon Dorm and out of sight.

Zero landed on his bed with a loud thud and he sighed deeply. He had stayed with his friends till he completely calmed down. His uncle didn't suspect anything. He looked at the keys in his hand, the only thing he needed to do was to return the keys and he would completely forget the day's events. Yup, ghosts aren't able to leave the places they haunted, so that ghost wouldn't endanger anyone's life, right?

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He groaned. He quickly thrust his hand in his pocket looking for his medicine; he had taken it with him as a precaution. His eyes widened in shock; the medicine wasn't there. He threw his jacket on his bed and frantically emptied his pockets. No bottle. He took his head in his hands and sunk to the floor. He must have lost it back in the dorm. he gritted his teeth and clenched his stomach. The medicine was not an easy one to make, it took long and difficult processes to make a small portion of it, and he sure wouldn't want to bother his uncle. He was already a huge burden. Zero crawled up the bed and buried his face in his pillow. For today, just today he would endure the pain. And tomorrow he would go back to the Moon Dorm to look for his medicine. He lied on his side, curled in pain, waiting for the merciful sleep to take over him.

* * *

hope you liked it :)

i'm not satisfied with this chapter :s but let's face it, Kaname and Zero were not in good terms :/ but don't worry :D they will become best buddies ever xD

so Zero and Kaname will properly meet in the next chapter :D also yagari will make an appearance :D

i'll try to make the next one longer xD

see you! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! :D

Thank you for your time, I really appreciate it xD *bows*

Thank you KxZ fan girl, the anonymous guest and Paivakirja xD

Sorry for the mistakes you'll find and please review, I would like to know what you think :D

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yagari has adapted a new habit for the past few years; he would every month visit the academy and stay for outmost a week. It had first started when Zero had started living with Cross. He was one of the few family members Zero had left, and wanting him to have a sense of normalcy, stayed there as much as was possible. The boy had suffered so much, more than his father did; he had known him since he was born, he would be the judge of that.

As usual, he would first go see Cross before he announced his arrival to Zero; to get debriefs about the latter. He had also become quite tolerant of vampires. It was after all thanks to them that he has which he has today; a family to go back to. Even if he knew it wouldn't last forever, he would hold onto it for as long as he could.

"yagari, welcome back" Cross smiled.

Yagari nodded and walked up to the window, peering at the peaceful scenery he grew accustomed to.

Seeing as it's the only acknowledgement he would get from his friend, Cross smiled softly.

"how is Zero?" yagari asked.

"he's fine, for the time being. Though" he looked at the black haired hunter "soon, he will be changing his medicine"

Yagari's eyes widened in shock. Although he knew it was inevitable, it was still too soon, much sooner than he thought. He gritted his teeth "so that's it? that's all we can do?"

Cross sighed deeply "just him surviving this long is a miracle. We can't ask for more than that"

Yagari turned to look at him, angrily "didn't _he_ say _he_ would do anything to save him? so why is _he_ giving up now?" sounding desperate.

Cross frowned "it seems you've got it wrong. Up till now, _he _has done everything he could to save him. heck, it's thanks to _him_ Zero is even alive" he nearly shouted.

Yagari clenched his fist and punched the wall "isn't there anything _he_ can do? For it to last just a little longer" he pleaded "Isn't there anything _he_ can do?" yagari sounded desperate, he looked to the side, avoiding Cross' gaze. But the old hunter has already seen it; silent tears tracking their way down his chin.

Cross' gaze softened "I'm afraid not"

"so we'll just sit here, watching him die?" yagari spat. How his friend could still be calm was beyond him. he threw an accusing glare towards him.

Cross abruptly stood up "you think I have it easy? Do you know how painful it is to watch him die slowly, knowing that I cannot save him? that all I can do is smile while I see him slowly withering away?" he shouted. He looked at his hands, a pained expression on his face "he's slipping away from me, yagari. and I can't reach him" he whispered brokenly.

Taken aback by his friend's outburst, yagari lowered his gaze to the ground. Face contorted with pain, fists clenched by his side and shoulders shaking, he whispered "sorry"

Cross smiled sadly at him "_that man_, he still refused to see Zero. It must have been really painful, knowing there was nothing you can do. I will not say I don't understand his feeling but, I know he's going to regret his decision. I just hope it will not be too late when he does"

"what is he so hung up about? didn't he keep him alive for this long? Now I feel like dragging him here by force, damn pureblood" yagari grumbled, not caring that he just contradicted himself.

Cross smiled at his friend's words, knowing full well that he can fairly honor his words. Lately he even talked with a pureblood without glaring at him once. Thinking that this day would finally come; yagari befriending a vampire, and a pureblood no less! A purebloo–

"ah!"Cross looked as if he remembered something very very important "pureblood!" he exclaimed.

Yagari skeptically looked at him.

* * *

"are you sure about this? I feel nothing" yagari said as he looked around the old moon dorm.

"shion-kun said the presence has been here for quite some time" when yagari turned a curious eyebrow at him, he continued "he brought Zero's medicine yesterday"

Yagari stopped abruptly "why didn't he take care of it?" he frowned.

"he said he has been here for days, so probably he wasn't a threat"

"probably?"

Cross looked at him, a goofy smile on his face.

"damn purebloods" yagari muttered under his breath.

They turned down a corridor and stopped when they heard a familiar voice speak calmly.

"took you long enough, chairman"

Yagari glared at the owner of the voice, gun held tight. Cross frowned "Kaname-kun"

Kaname looked at him, expressionless.

"what are you doing here?" yagari yelled.

"yagari" Cross warned.

"wasn't what he did enough? Thanks to him there was no way to prevent Zero's fall to a level E" he yelled angrily, pointing his gun towards the pureblood.

"yagari" Cross sighed. he looked at the vampire "Kaname-kun, what are you doing here?" upon receiving no response, he continued "first you disappear and then show up here years later. What are you thinking, Kaname-kun?" he narrowed his eyes.

Kaname stared at them. Cross sighed, it was apparent the pureblood had no intention to answer any of his questions.

"you're going to leave right now!" yagari yelled.

"I'm sorry Kaname-kun, but I can't let you stay here. Before I'm a hunter and a friend to the kuran family; I'm the headmaster of this school and I need to protect my students"

"I have no intention of harming them" Kaname finally spoke in a calm and even tone.

"why should we believe you? Since you set foot in this academy, all you did was endanger innocent people's lives for your own twisted desires" yagari hissed.

Kaname narrowed his eyes at him.

"I give you five seconds to get the hell out of here" yagari glared at him.

"yagari" Cross whispered.

Kaname's wine brown eyes turned crimson "I will not leave this place" he said threateningly.

yagari gritted his teeth.

"Kaname-kun, Yagari, I'll have you not fight in the school grounds" Cross said sternly.

Kaname's eyes reverted back to their wine brown color.

"so Kaname-kun, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I have something I need to take care of" Kaname said.

"I see" Cross sighed, closing his eyes. He should probably inform Yuuki that he had found her brother, but it was apparent the latter didn't want to be found. He sighed deeply. Years back, Kaname had helped him greatly. He had protected Yuuki, his adoptive daughter, and even delayed Zero's fall to a level E.

Cross opened his eyes and looked at Kaname, a serious expression on his face "fine, you can stay here"

"what?" yagari's eyes widened in shock.

"but, you have to promise me you will not put any student's life in danger"

"Cross!" yagari protested.

Kaname nodded. Cross smiled and turned to leave.

"wait" Kaname called "about kiryuu-kun"

He was cut off by a deadly glare plastered on the chairman's face. He blinked. He had never seen such expression on the hunter's face. He was always smiles and goofy grins.

"stay away from him" yagari warned, expression dark.

"that's the only thing I won't allow, Kaname-kun"

* * *

Zero looked at the moon dorm's gate, a sense of dread filling him. he had tried to endure the pain but with every second the pain intensified. He walked to the dorm's door and tugged; locked. He had returned the key first thing in the morning, he knew keeping it with him would only increase the chances of being caught. That was the last thing he wanted. His uncle has made it clear not to approach the old dorm nor the wood surrounding it. now, he would just have to find a way in.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible, he would rather not repeat yesterday's encounter. He hesitated before he went down the corridor, passing the sets of doors he was somewhat sure he didn't step in.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. He took a shaky breath, pressing his hand tightly against his stomach and the other against the wall to steady himself. He breathed deeply before he resumed walking. His head swan and he swayed dizzily. Not paying attention to the large crack on the floor, he stepped forward and instantly felt the floor give under him. he shut his eyes tightly, embracing himself for the inevitable pain to come. 'I'm dying' he thought with dread. But when nothing happened, he frowned in confusion 'I'm dead? Strange, I felt nothing. It's not that bad. After all better than –' his train of thought was cut off when he felt two arms holding him; one encircling his shoulders and the other under his knees. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and was met with two set of wine brown staring at his own.

"eh…..hi" Zero smiled nervously. He suddenly landed on the floor with a loud thud "hey!" he glared at the tall brunette staring down at him.

"what are you doing here?" Kaname asked, expressionless.

Zero got up and started walking "none of your business" if he ignored him, the brunette would probably leave him be.

"were you looking for this?"

Zero fought the temptation to turn around, but what if the brunette has truly found what he was looking for. He groaned "damn it" he slowly turned, Suspicious eyes looking back at Kaname before they widened in shock. On Kaname's hand rested the red bottle he so desperately needed. Eyes narrowed, he searched the brunette's face for anything suspicious. Maybe he was playing with his mind. Who knows, this man has an aura around him screaming 'come any closer and you'll be dead' quite loudly for his liking and the last thing Zero wanted was to die in this forsaken place. All that which his uncle Cross and uncle yagari had done till now would be thrown out the window. Besides, they wouldn't find his corpse before he would rot away. And the brunette didn't seem as a pleasant companion either.

"what's this?"Kaname asked, holding the bottle up, eyes narrowed.

Zero startled. With quick steps, he was standing in front of the brunette. He snatched the bottle and scowled "I told you it's none of your business"

Kaname narrowed his eyes further at him "do you know what the liquid inside the bottle is?"

Zero shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He opened his mouth and closed it. honestly, he has no idea what it was. but one thing he was sure of; it was the only thing that would abate his pain. Speaking of pain, with all the rush of adrenaline, it has become but a dulling ach.

"do you take it?" Kaname asked further.

Zero glanced at the bottle in his hand "it's my medicine" he whispered.

"so you do take it"

Zero put the bottle in his pocket "well then, I'll be going" he glanced at him "thank you…for giving it back" without waiting for a response, he started walking before a hand grabbed him and shoved him back. Shocked, he looked at the hand's owner. The brunette was by his side, eyes glaring at the direction Zero was heading to.

"you see the room at the end of the hallway" he addressed Zero "hide in there"

Zero knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Kaname turned his head to look at him "now!" he shouted.

Before Zero could react, black shadows attracted his attention, advancing towards them. Kaname gritted his teeth and shoved him against the wall "don't move" he said darkly.

"make up your mind" Zero grumbled. Blood red eyes glared daggers at him.

Kaname turned his back to him. Zero saw dust floating around the hallway, he struggled to see behind the brunette's back. He froze in shock; those shadows were actually humans, eyes bright red and what looked like fangs could be seen from their opened mouths. Zero could not believe his eyes, for these men, before reaching them, were turning to dust

Kaname successfully got rid of the Es and looked down at the silver haired teen crouched on the floor, holding his head in his hands

"what's happening here?" Zero whispered so many unbelievable and incredulous things happened before his eyes, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore

"those were vampires" he heard the brunette's calm voice "Es"

Zero looked up at the brunette staring down at him, eyes reverted back to their wine brown color. Zero just stared at him.

"I'm too" Kaname said calmly "a vampire"

Zero closed his eyes and sighed deeply "that's not possible"

"that's the truth"

Zero suddenly started slapping his face with both hands "alright that's it, I must be dreaming. I never woke up this morning, I'm still sleeping" he pinched his cheeks "damn it, wake up! wake up you sleepy head"

Kaname looked at him with an amused glint in his eyes. He clutched Zero's uniform from the back and lifted him up; his legs dangling in the air. Zero looked like a deer caught in a streetlight.

"huh…..?" he mumbled.

Still holding him from his uniform, Kaname started walking the direction the Es came from. Without warning, he jumped over the hole in the ground, landing on the other side and put the boy down on his feet.

"are you crazy! You nearly killed me!" Zero shouted.

"just go back home" Kaname rolled his eyes "and don't mention any of this to anyone, especially not to Cross"

Zero's eyes widened in surprise "you know uncle Cross?"

Kaname looked at him. he motioned with his hands around him "_this_ used to be the vampires' dorm"

Zero blinked "you got to be kidding me" he said in disbelieve. Kaname lengthened his fangs, eyes bloody red. He hovered dangerously over him "I can prove it"

Zero gulped. Prove it? did he mean he would bit him and whatever they did in those vampire movies?. Zero held his hands in front of his face to provide a sense of protection "fine! Fine! I believe you!" this man was probably crazy, and angering him further would be a grave mistake.

Kaname straightened up. He looked at Zero, a small smile tugging at his lips. He turned on his heels "go back home, and don't forget your promise" he started walking.

Zero stared at the vampire in disbelief. Did he just smile? And what did he mean by promise? He didn't promise the brunette anything!. Zero sighed in frustration "what the hell?" he would go back to his room. take a long bath and, hopefully, everything would be back to normal by tomorrow; no vampires, nor any other magical being.


End file.
